The Nightingale
by Kalianah
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have been connected since childhood - have shared life changing experiences. The catch? They've never met. They share a telepathic bond that, when Oliver is shipwrecked on Lian Yu, is reactivated and for five years they share life-changing events. She is his lifeline in a world of darkness, he's a reminder of what she's fighting for.
1. Prologue

Note: Due to the nature of the fic, please note that I will use italics to signal changes in perspective. You'll understand what I mean once you begin reading.

* * *

"_**...and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment..."**_

_**― Plato, The Symposium**_

_There's a port on a western bay_

_And it serves a hundred ships a day_

_Lonely sailors pass the time away_

_And talk about their homes_

Felicity giggled as her dad's voice rang out in the car, bopping the steering wheel with his thumb. It was things like this that made her happy when her dad would come home from his business trips. Her mom would always be so sad when he was gone that it was as if Felicity's life had been on pause until he walked through their door again.

Today was one of those days and she sat in the backseat of their car on the ride home from the airport, her mom in the front shaking her head and smiling as her dad kept crooning to her.

_There's a girl in this harbor town_

_And she works laying whiskey down_

_They say Brandy, fetch another round_

_She serves them whisky and wine_

Felicity knew this song by heart, even at eight years old, and they sang it every trip home. Her dad looked back and winked at her as the chorus came up and she started singing with him.

_The sailors say Brandy, you're a fine girl (you're a fine girl)_

_What a good wife, you would be (such a fine girl)_

_Your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea_

* * *

On the other side of the continent, Oliver slipped his arm around Laurel's shoulder, enjoying the way she smiled and leaned into him.

"So, sophomore year buddy, what's on the agenda?" His best friend Tommy called out from across the table. They were enjoying their last Saturday before school started again and Oliver scowled at him for bringing it up.

"Detention, maybe some flirting with teachers, who knows," he shrugged in a cocky way, a parody of all the high school stereotypes.

Laurel huffed and pushed his arm away and he just rolled his eyes; she wanted to date the illustrious Oliver Queen, but generally it was preposterous to assume anyone would date seriously in high school.

"Well that sounds like every _other _year, dude," Tommy joked. "At some point, we have to work our way up to fake IDs and alcohol."

Oliver grinned in agreement and got up to refill his soda, listening to Laurel as she bickered with Tommy about underage drinking; she was always so self-righteous.

He took a few steps and suddenly felt a force slam into his chest, knocking him back, his body collapsing on the floor. He felt his friends shake him vigorously, but the only sound he could hear was faint lyrics to a song he didn't recognize.

_He came on a summer's day - bringing gifts - from far away_

_But he made it clear he couldn't stay_

_The harbor was his home_

* * *

The ringing was all she could hear as she slowly regained consciousness; the smell of iron and rain hit her nostrils and she coughed weakly. Felicity opened her eyes and her heart sped up, realizing a bright light was shining into their car and people surrounded it, but all she could hear was still the ringing.

"Daddy?" she coughed and tried to look to the front seat where her parents were, but all she could see was the light. The door on her right opened and she looked over, panicked, as a fireman held up his hands. She could see his lips moving as he leaned in slowly to cut her seatbelt and lift her gently out of the car.

"Where's my dad?" she asked him, but was too scared to raise her voice above a whisper. Felicity shut her eyes, locking out the outside world, passing out as she was put on an ambulance and taken to a hospital.

* * *

Oliver blinked and opened his eyes, the interior of the ambulance blurring, making him see double. Though it wasn't double he was seeing - each vision looked different, one with two females working over him and the other with a male and female paramedic. He slammed his eyes shut, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Oliver man, thank god," he heard his friend Tommy's voice far away. "You're okay, you passed out in the middle of the restaurant. We're taking you to the hospital."

He heard the tremor in his friend's voice, grateful to have one who cared so much.

"Where's Brandy?" He licked his lips, remembering what he had heard before he passed out.

A looked passed between the paramedics and Tommy, who just shrugged in confusion, "Mr. Queen, it's possible you have a concussion. Your parents have been called and they're meeting us at the hospital."

Oliver nodded, not sure what else to do. His eyes were heavy, his body calling him to the darkness again.

"He's blacking out again, we nee-" the voices faded from his head and were replaced with entirely different ones.

_"Ms. Smoak, you need to tell your daughter immediately. She's been asking about him all day."_

_"I was just hoping to have one more day," an unfamiliar female voice answered, her tone unsure._

Oliver's eyes were open, but unresponsive to the paramedics. He was looking at a TV screen in a hospital room, listening to Scooby Doo. He had never had a concussion before, but hallucinations didn't seem like a normal trait.

He felt someone beside him and heard the voice again.

_"Hey baby girl, need something more to drink?"_

* * *

"No mommy," Felicity's voice was smaller, more scared, than it had been a few days ago. A once fearless eight year old was now a shy, timid one in a hospital gown with a few broken ribs.

The way her mom looked at her scared her, the sadness that she only saw when her dad was away was back.

"Where's daddy, mommy?" She had been asking the same question the entire morning after a long night of tests and scared tears.

She had felt so alone.

Donna Smoak took her daughter's hand and kissed it, "Baby girl, someone hit daddy's car on our way home. We were safe, but your daddy.."

Felicity scrunched up her face and put her hand against her mom's cheek, staring at the tears that soaked it.

"Your daddy didn't make it. He's not coming back, Felicity."

The last sentence was said softly, and Donna watched as her daughter processed the news, gripping her hand tightly.

"No, no, no," the little girl cried, "He promised he'd always come back! MOMMY, HE _PROMISED_."

Felicity's tears fell with no limitations, her body convulsing with the effort, and her mom gathered her gently in her arms, holding her head to her chest as they cried.

* * *

Oliver had lost the other voice, unable to discern anything but the paramedics and Tommy rolling him into the hospital, but he felt a wave of an emotion he could only describe as grief roll over him.

He was suddenly in tears, sadness overwhelming him, sobs wracking his body as wave after wave of the emotion hit him.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Tommy put a hand on his friend's shoulder, shocked at the immediate turn of emotion.

One of the nurses looked over and answered, "Sometimes people with concussions tend to have problems processing emotions, it's nothing serious. It'll pass."

He just nodded, watching his friend stare at nothing, tears falling from his eyes.

And then, just like that, it stopped. Oliver's body was released from whatever hold it had been in and he blinked, looking at his friend in shock.

"Am I okay?" he asked in awe.

Tommy stared at him with big eyes, shrugging in identical shock.

Neither one of them knew how to explain it, least of all Oliver.

* * *

_**10 Years Later**_

Felicity set the last of the moving boxes on her small dorm bed, sighing and settling into the desk chair. Her mom walked in after her, sinking onto the bed, smiling at her daughter.

"I promised myself I wouldn't get emotional, but I'm so proud of you baby girl."

A flush set across Felicity's face, but she smiled at her mom. They had worked so hard to get her here: MIT, Massachusetts Institute of Technology; her home for the next four years, if she could keep up with her scholarship.

Her long black hair curled at the tips, swishing as she shook her head, "I know mom. I wish the room was less…small, though."

Donna smirked at her daughter, "Oh honey, this is nothing compared to that apartment on Crescent Dr, do you remember that?"

Rolling her eyes, Felicity sighed, "How could I forget? That place reeked of curry!"

They smiled at each other, and Felicity burned with the desire to bring up her dad. She knew that it was a topic that was mostly off limits even now, ten years later. She missed him fervently, his songs and his smile - the way he made her mom light up. They had made it through, but some years were better than others. Felicity still bore the scars, and she had learned that the emotional scars were the ones that went deepest.

She awkwardly scratched her nose, "So, we should start unpacking, don't you think?"

Thus began the next stage of her life - with a final hug and kiss on the cheek from her mother, Felicity said goodbye to the sadness that had plagued the last ten years of her life.

* * *

"Ollie, come back to bed," the blonde cooed from the bedroom of the yacht.

Oliver turned and smiled at her, holding up his finger, telling her one moment. He dashed up the hallway where his dad was standing.

"Hey dad, what'd you want?"

Robert Queen studied his son, not sure where to start - how did one begin to explain the Undertaking to their irresponsible playboy son?

"Oliver, I know I promised to stay out of your personal life, but you should really reconsider the damage you're doing to both of those girls and their family."

He scowled at his dad, "That's not your decision to make, we're just having some fun. When we get back, I'm going to move in with Laurel."

Robert sighed and pressed his fingers to his temple, "Does Sara know that?"

Suddenly there was a loud blast from Oliver's bedroom and the yacht violently rocked. Oliver ran towards the blast, knowing Sara had been there.

"Sara!" He cried out, and saw the side of the yacht had been blown open. The young blonde was holding on to the bed as the ship turned on its side slowly, Oliver grabbed on to the nearest pole.

"Ollie!"

It was the last thing he heard as water crashed in and he saw her slip away, eyes boring into hers.

The boat rocked back and another explosion and crash sounded. Oliver's heart beat fast, but he grabbed a life vest from the hallway emergency cabinet and slipped it on. The last thing he heard as he fastened the vest around him was a crack in the wall of the boat splitting open even more. The cracking sound had been his head hitting it, sending him into darkness.

* * *

Felicity sat in a lecture hall with two hundred other students, listening to her professor drone on about art history. She tapped on her laptop, ignoring the glares of those around her; she was at MIT - what was the problem with using a laptop in class? There wasn't one, she would surely tell them.

Suddenly, she felt as if her breath had been stolen away and she gasped for air. Water surrounded her, the cold seeping into her bones, terror sending her pulse racing.

She went rigid in her chair and the students around her looked at her disdainfully until they realized her mouth was gaping open and she was clutching her throat. One student raced over and moved her computer off the desk and pulled her up, trying to give her the Heimlich maneuver - assuming naturally that she was choking.

Felicity couldn't understand what was going on, all she saw was a dark sky and endless ocean. "Where am I?" She gasped.

_Oliver broke the surface of the water, gasping for air finally. The water was cold and the storm was just getting started, the sky black with its anger. He had heard a voice as he surfaced, but as he looked out he realized no one was nearby._

Felicity shook her head and looked around, noticing for the first time that all three hundred students - and professor - were staring at her. She quickly bent down and grabbed her laptop, apologizing to those around her, and ran out of the room.

She ran all the way back to her dorm room where she finally sat down, her chest heaving with the strain. Crossing her legs, she tried to remember what she had seen - felt, even - to decide if she needed to check herself into the psych ward.

_Oliver was pulled onto the life raft with his dad and one other crew member. As his dad explained to him about survival and the realities of their situation, he pulled out a gun from the lifeboat kit and shot the other man. Oliver jumped back, "Dad, what are you doing?" _

_"Survive, Oliver. Right my wrongs. Survive."_

Felicity heard and saw all of this, her body frozen in rapt attention as the older man put the gun's barrel to the side of his head and shot himself. She heard yelling from the man he had called Oliver and gasped herself.

She clapped her hands over her mouth, not understanding what was going on or why she felt the need to silence herself.

Suddenly, her vision of the event shut off and she only saw her dorm room. Blinking slowly, she tried to process what had just happened - and was failing miserably.

Neither Oliver nor Felicity slept very well that night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this prologue. It's simple, clean, and short but hopefully it brings you back for more. If you enjoyed it, please leave a message here or come find me on tumblr - caishakalianah

Thank you for reading.


	2. Hallucinations

**The Nightingale**

_**"Sometimes, soulmates may meet, stay together until a task or life lesson is completed and then move on. This is not a tragedy, only a matter of learning."**_

_**-Brian L. Weiss**_

The next few days, Felicity was like a zombie; dark circles from the nightmares that haunted her dreams and kept her up at night, ashen skin from staying in her room between classes instead of going outside. Her roommate, though they didn't know each other very well, was concerned about her abrupt change in behavior.

But how did she even begin to explain that she had just survived a drowning and someone shot himself in front of her, without it actually...happening. There was no way she wouldn't either have been thrown into the psych ward or labeled as the resident dorm psycho.

So she kept her fears to herself - the fear that she was going crazy, or the fear that it was all too real. She didn't have an explanation for either one, which annoyed her considerably.

She walked through the line in the student union, paying for her burger and fries - amazed that she still had an appetite. Although, really, she didn't think she would ever not want a burger and fries - if that ever happened, they would definitely have to admit her to the psych ward.

Felicity handed her dining card to the scowling worker, trying to smile and lighten up their day - which was undoubtedly filled with rowdy college undergrads. Regardless of their IQ, it didn't change the stereotype.

She sat down in a tiny corner by the window, hoping to avoid any social interaction as she ran through the events of the other day. It wasn't that she didn't like the people she had met, but the fact of the matter was that she had experienced something recently that she needed to figure out an answer for or else the mystery would drive her mad. And for that, she needed to be alone.

What she knew was this: she had experienced being underwater, and when she broke the surface she saw nothing in any direction which told her it was likely the ocean. When she started again, all she saw was an older man on a life raft with grizzled hair and beard, talking to her - or the person who was actually there.

He had called him Oliver. _What an old name, _Felicity thought. She didn't remember much else, whatever connected them had stopped after the man had shot himself.

Why had he done that?

What did 'right my wrongs' mean? Who was this person?

She was snapped out of her musings by a sudden rise in murmuring in the cafeteria and as she looked around she saw people crowding around the mounted TVs.

Felicity sighed, her insatiable curiosity getting the better of her as she slid out of the chair and walked to the TV.

"Billionaires Robert and Oliver Queen are officially missing after their yacht, _The Queen's Gambit, _went down somewhere in the South China Sea a few days ago. A rescue mission is currently underway and the Queen family requests privacy at this time."

Felicity had heard about the Queens once she had started researching schools - heck, her scholarship was partially funded by their foundation. But she had never really seen pictures of them.

She walked closer to get a better look when she gasped at the sight of who was apparently Robert Queen - the grizzly bearded man who had just recently shot himself and was currently haunting her nightmares.

Felicity stumbled back, realizing the Oliver he had been speaking to had been his son. Who she for some reason had been, however briefly, connected to.

She ran and grabbed her bag, leaving her food laying on the table half eaten as she ran back to her dorm at full speed.

Ignoring the looks of her neighbors on the floor, she unlocked their door, her hands shaking violently. Felicity didn't even know why she was there, but if there was a chance the whole thing had been real she didn't want rumors to start about crazy, possessed, Felicity Smoak.

Throwing her bag onto her bed, she sat down, tucking her legs underneath her body. What was the appropriate method? The last time all she had to do was breathe and think about the situation and she was there.

And so she focused on the picture of Oliver Queen, clean cut and smirking for the camera; he was cute, she thought, before immediately chastising herself. _Also probably dead. So._

Felicity took several deep breaths and just before she was going to give up and call her psychiatrist, she felt the sun blazing on her despite the windows being closed, and all she could see was light.

_Oliver stumbled through the sand, waving off the birds that were hovering over the life raft. "Hey! Get out of here! Go away!"_

Felicity clasped her hands over her mouth, but spoke out loud, "Oliver?"

_He spun around at the noise. "Who's there?!"_

"Um, my name's Felicity." And she really hoped her roommate went to class today; the last thing she needed was someone seeing her talking to herself in a trance.

_"I don't see you, where are you?" Oliver was certain in that moment that the dehydration was coming to claim him. Hallucinations were the first step._

Felicity scratched her nose, "Um, I'm in a dorm room at MIT." She watched as he looked around wildly for her, before asking, "Hey, take a minute - do you see my room?"

_Oliver sighed and sat on the ground, resigned; he guessed if he was going crazy, hallucinating a girl talking to him was the least of his concerns._

_He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes, "WHAT THE FUCK?"_

She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips as he obviously realized he could see her room. "I knew it!" Felicity popped off the bed and bounced a little in excitement.

_"What is going on, what do you know?" Oliver scrambled to his dad, waving off the birds again, while simultaneously staring at some dorm room apparently at MIT. It was really small, he noted in the back of his mind._

Waving her hand, "I just meant I knew I wasn't crazy; I mean I didn't really know, it was more of a hope that I wasn't crazy. Because, I mean, my psychiatrist said I'd be okay to come to college and I really didn't want to prove her wrong and-"

_He huffed out a laugh, "I don't know if talking to someone who is probably hallucinating and also delirious is really a good sign of __**not **__being crazy."_

She saw his dad's body and gulped, "Are…are you Oliver Queen?"

_"How do you know my name?" he asked cautiously, moving to pick up his dad's body, convinced he was insane and that he needed to bury him before the wildlife got to him, too. Priorities._

"Um, I was in the cafeteria and you were all over the TVs, they talked about your dad and…and you." She sat back down on her bed, closing her eyes, trying to block out the view of a dead body being dragged through the sand. It didn't matter, though, closing her eyes did nothing - she still heard the heavy breathing from the exertion.

Fingering her hair, she continued, "And I saw you - earlier - when you were under water."

_Oliver stopped and blinked, looking closer at the wall opposite of her that was filled with cheesy college posters. "When the boat went under - you were there?"_

"Well not _there _there, but yes. I was in the middle of a lecture and all I could feel was the pressure against my chest and water filling my throat. The guy next to me tried to give me the Heimlich maneuver before I finally could breathe." She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, feeling the warmth from the sun on her skin that defied all logic.

_He pulled his dad's body up to the rocks and began covering it; it would have been a silent occasion were it not for the fact that he could hear her breath in his ear, and occasionally he would see tiny fingers and glimpses of blonde hair as she twirled it nervously._

_"You were the person I heard when I broke the surface," he said quietly. Oliver didn't realize he had been that far gone - already hallucinating. Maybe it was a sign of shock, too? He had never paid much attention in health class._

_Or…any class, really._

"Yeah, sorry about that I guess." She didn't know why she was apologizing, but here she was. Felicity debated telling him the other part, not wanting to remind him of the horror - but as he was burying his father, she figured it wasn't much of an added concern.

"I also," she gulped, "Was there when your dad…he told you to right his wrongs. What did that mean?"

_He started laughing hysterically as he piled more rocks onto the body, "How am I supposed to know? I was just on a joy ride to China while my dad conducted business. I didn't even know he had a gun."_

There was silence on both ends, until he asked a question of her finally.

_"What's your full name? Do I know you?"_

She huffed a laughed, "It's highly unlikely, I was born and raised in Las Vegas - my name is Felicity Smoak."

_He kneeled on the ground, silently saying goodbye to his father, hoping he wasn't next._

Felicity kept her silence, sending out a silent prayer as well. They couldn't exactly hold _Shiva _for him, but she felt it was important to stay with him.

_After a few minutes, Oliver sighed, "Well Felicity Smoak, I guess you get front row seats to two deaths. I don't even know where I-"_

Felicity screamed and shot up, her shoulder lancing with pain and when she looked down, she saw a rough looking arrow stuck through it. "OLIVER!" She yelled, but the connection went dark and all she saw once again was her dorm room.

She lunged over to her desk to grab her laptop and immediately began a search on Oliver Queen and his family. There was no way this connection was just happenstance. If it was real - and they weren't both going crazy - there had to be an answer somewhere. Things like this don't _happen _much less happen to people who aren't even aware of the others' existence.

* * *

Oliver felt the heat wash over him, his shoulder blinding him with pain. He could feel the flicker of a flame nearby, causing a sheen of sweat to appear on his face and body.

"What happened?" He asked out loud, seeing no one there. "Felicity?"

He felt ridiculous for calling out for the random girl he had hallucinated, but he was scared and the last thing he remembered was seeing an arrow piercing through his shoulder. The person who had caused the injury was no where to be seen, making him even more nervous.

_She blinked out of her focus, dozens of windows of research on the Queen family were open on her computer. "Oliver?"_

He barked out a laugh, "Are you researching my family?"

Felicity bristled a little, "Yes, I don't know anything about you - I wanted to know why we seem to be connected."

"Well, that's obvious isn't it? You're entirely a figment of my imagination - although why I'm imagining a girl in a dorm room, I have no idea." Oliver rolled over and looked around, clearly in a cave of some sort.

_"I don't know why you'd be hallucinating me either, I'm definitely not your type if this is some sort of weird sexual fantasy." Felicity clamped her hands over her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that - I have very little filter - and you're stranded on some island or land where someone likes to play with arrows. Bows are kind of ridiculous, don't you think? Oh my god, please warn me if you ever get the urge to-"_

"Felicity?" He spoke into the rambling, heading her off at the pass.

_"Sorry, I do that a lot." Felicity closed the laptop and went back to lay on the bed. At some point she was going to have to leave the room, but she was nervous about functioning normally when she was seeing two things at once. Kind of confuses a girl, really…_

_She heard soft bawking and focused on what he was seeing, "Is…that a chicken?"_

"I don't know!" Oliver said, annoyed.

_"What do you mean you don't know? Haven't you ever seen a chicken before? That's definitely a chicken - where are you?"_

Sighing, Oliver sat up and glared at the chicken in a makeshift cage. Rubbing his hands over his face he groans, "Felicity, if you're actually real - you need to call my mother."

_Felicity was chewing on a pen as he spoke and choked a little, "And say what exactly? 'hey I don't know why, but I'm seeing your son in my head and he's totally alive. No I don't need money, no I have no idea where he is."_

"Well you have to try _something! _I need to get out of here, some guy just shot me with an arrow!" Oliver was panting and saw a canteen, lunging for it - thankful for the water that splashed into his throat.

_"You shouldn't drink so much so fast, it'll make you sick," Felicity spoke with an air of authority - she had spent the past few hours not only researching his family, but also surviving the wilderness. Although she was pretty certain that it was all just hypothetical, it couldn't hurt._

Oliver growled, "Hallucinations aren't supposed to give advice, just ease the suffering."

_"Well maybe we should start thinking that this isn't just some hallucination you know." She didn't have any real explanation, but she was convinced there was no way she had ever known anything about the Queens until this connection - how could she hallucinate something she had no prior knowledge of?_

"Sure, well right now I'd sure like to get off this island, but apparently I'm not alone." He laid back down on the makeshift mattress of leaves and focused on what she was seeing. "I can hear you breathing. It's an odd sensation - hey, what are they saying about the rescue mission? Where are they looking?"

_Felicity sat up and brought the screen up, reading about the mission thus far, "Well I'm sure you can see this, but basically they're just guessing based on your last transmission before the sinking - which unfortunately was almost six hours prior. So there's not much to go on, and your emergency response beacon isn't working."_

_What Felicity decided against telling him was that, based on her preliminary research there was no way that the beacon wouldn't be working unless someone deliberately sabotaged it._

Oliver sighed, frustration at not even knowing where they had been - he had been with Sara most of the time, oblivious to everything outside. He shivered at the memory of her slipping away from his fingers.

_"Oliver? Are…you okay?" Felicity knew it was a stupid question to ask, but it was a necessary one. With all that happened, not just the stuff she experienced, he was bound to be a little messed up. Maybe all those years of psychologists wouldn't be a complete waste if she could help him, too…_

"I can't even begin to answer that question," he said, resigned to the futility of it all. "You need to call my mother."

_"Okay Oliver, but there's nothing I can say that won't sound completely insane and insensitive. We need more information about where you are." Felicity hated saying it, but they needed to figure out his location before she sent out the search party._

Oliver nodded to himself; he jumped to his feet when he heard rustling and then grabbed a rock when he saw someone enter.

"Who are you?!" he yelled, and an Asian man with long hair and a green hood walked in, scoffing at him.

_Felicity abruptly lost their connection when the stranger entered the cave. Before it was cut off, she saw the fletching of arrows behind him and a jolt of panic hit her; she assumed whomever had shot him and dragged him to the cave had returned._

_Unfortunately, they still weren't sure how their connection worked - it was tentative at best._

_She stood up, physically shaking her body to get rid of the images flashing through her mind of chickens and arrows, and went to open the door to leave._

_As she opened it, she was met with a lanky guy with floppy blonde hair standing with his fist raised as if he had intended to knock. Felicity raised her eyebrow at him, "Can I help you?"_

_"Uh yeah, sorry, I was told I could find Felicity Smoak here. I'm the student liaison for scholarship students. My name is Cooper Sheldon."_

_He held out his hand and she took it tentatively, "Nice to meet you, Cooper."_

_One week into college and already she was juggling three different personas: the student, the lost girl, and the hallucination._

_Lovely._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the incredible response for just the prologue! I hope you enjoy their journey with me, I'm very excited to be writing Felicity's story in particular. It will deviate from canon, as this is an AU. It is not a rehashing of the show =) please comment if you enjoyed, and find me on tumblr! caishakalianah


End file.
